


Home

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Home

**Title:** Home  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real, story is fiction. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Prompt:** Home @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/30_spnsnapshots/profile)[**30_spnsnapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/30_spnsnapshots/) table [here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slash, mild language  
 **W/C:** 356  
 **A/N:** Lake verse. Not sure how much longer I can keep up with the 1 fic a day thing. I was excited to have my muse back (even if part time) but I don't want things to become contrived. Hm.

 

Jensen kicks the door shut behind him, hard enough to make the plastic panes behind him rattle. He can feel the anger running just under his skin, into his veins and over every inch of himself until he just wants to _punch_ something. But then he rounds the corner and sees Jared sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes and garbage bags and it all dies away, not completely, it’s still there simmering, but it’s gone enough that he can pretend.

And when Jared looks up at him and smiles it almost fizzles completely.

He tosses the sack of burgers into Jared’s lap before plopping down onto the floor next to him. They eat in companionable silence, Jensen trying to keep his mind clear and his shoulders relaxed because he really doesn’t want to get into it. He doesn’t want anything to ruin this day for him or Jared.

When they’ve finished and have tossed their wrappers and empty cups into the trash Jared leans back on his elbows, legs stretched out for miles and stares up at Jensen. He’s got a small smile playing on his lips that Jensen just wants to kiss off. So he does.

Kissing Jared is something Jensen thinks will never get old, something that he’ll never get used to because it’s always different. Always exciting. He can feel all the tension that had been sitting idly under his skin finally slip away completely and he hums into Jared’s mouth before straddling his hips and pushing him down into the hardwood.

Jared’s hands come up to settle on his hips, thumbs brushing the skin just above his waistband and Jensen rocks forward, groans at the friction and the growing hardness and just clears his head. This is their day, and he’s not going to let Danneel ruin it, not going to let her words affect him because she’s wrong, there was a line she shouldn’t even had been close to and she leapt over it.

This, the moving in together and everything else, _this_ it’s not too soon. It’s right for them, and he’ll prove it to whoever he needs to.


End file.
